Mixture O' Stuff
by Reality
Summary: This is a compilation of various snippets, drabbles, oneshots, and spoofs that have and will bit at me whenever I feel the need to write...Various pairings...or no pairings at all...Rated for future, if any, language, violence, and sexual situations
1. Chap 1: Maybe It's Love

Title: Maybe it's Love

Category: Angst/Romance

Pairing: Kagome to Inuyasha

A/N: Eh...not much to say...Drabble number one...

Maybe it's Love

Maybe it's love when I cry myself to sleep every night. Maybe it's love when I want to tear my hair out every time you run to her.

Every piece of advice, every moment I spend in your company, every whisper of my soul says that it is love that I feel for you. Yet...I can't say these things to you. You'd look at me and shake your head and say that you are promised to another. But...I want to say these things. I need to say these things to you. So...maybe it IS love that I feel for you.

I _know_ I love you, Inuyasha. Why can't you see it when it is so plainly seen by everyone else, Inuyasha?

Maybe...just maybe...my love is not enough to let you go...Inuyasha...


	2. Chap 2: When I Saw You

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does…

Title: When I Saw You

PoV: Kagome

Category: General/and a wee bit of angst

When I Saw You

I thought it weird that vines would grow in a well. I found it rather odd to see a forest where there was once a house. As I sat still on the lip of that old well, I contemplated my peculiar surroundings. Where was I? Am I close to home? Why me?

Then, I saw something that stuck out in the midst of that strange, silent forest. The God-tree, standing there tall and proud, daring me to question my whereabouts. I let out a relieved sigh and started through the brush to where I assumed was home. I was wrong…oh…so wrong.

A light breeze made its way lazily through the clearing where the God-tree stood and rustled my hair. I involuntarily put a strand of hair back behind an ear as I stared up at the God-tree. A boy…I both thought and spoke aloud in wonder.

I stood for what seemed like an eternity just looking at him, knowing deep inside of my soul that I KNEW this boy. Still, my curiosity got the best of me and I approached the silent form of he, who I somehow knew.

I slowly made my way up the tree, grabbing each vine carefully to make sure I didn't fall. I soon came face to face with the boy whom I felt I knew. He looked like he was sleeping…I now know he was. I had to do something. I had to do something to connect myself with this boy.

So…I did the only thing that came to mind…I stuck my hands out and grabbed onto his ears and squeezed. Inside, this brief contact awakened my soul. I DID know this boy! Of course, I didn't have a clue why I knew him. I felt as if I had caressed him like this before. I had…kissed him before. I blushed and took my hands away and took a step back. I felt like I was intruding on something that I shouldn't. That was when the rest of my story plays out…

Now…as I look back to those first few minutes of contact with the boy…and of this time…I know now that I WAS intruding. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I do not belong here except for the fact that we have an enemy to defeat and a mystical jewel to piece together. Then, I can go back to where I belong. But…I will NEVER regret the time when I first saw you.


	3. Chapter 3: Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

Title: Moments

PoV: Kohaku

Category: Angst/Angst

A/N: Just saw the episode where Sango almost kills her brother…was inspired by Kohaku's mind refusing to forget his sister's face…

Moments

I can't forget that woman's face. There's something about her that I can't put my finger on. There are moments when I can think clearly

and I remember bits and pieces of my former life…some of them so bittersweet, I fall back into numbness happily. But I still cannot

escape the memory of her tears.

Why am I drawn to this woman…this enemy of my master's? I am ordered to kill her on sight…but I don't. In all other things, I obey him,

but this one girl, I cannot slay. Sometimes I want so badly to get rid of her so that I can be at peace, but my heart rebels at that thought so

violently that I run.

I accept my inability; no…I accept my willingness to forget those horrible images that float through my head when my master lets some of

his control over me slip. Yet…part of me wants so badly to remember…to face my past…but in truth, I am a coward. I would rather

serve what I know is evil rather than be tortured by what seems right. Still…there are moments, crystal clear, where I yearn to see that

woman's face smile at me…instead of the tears that encounter me whenever we meet…


End file.
